


In The Spotlight

by SelenaEstella



Series: RFVF2017 [5]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Popstar, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaEstella/pseuds/SelenaEstella
Summary: Prompt: “Maybe in an alternate universe…“Margaret, a world-famous singer, decides to bring someone special out on stage with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a coming-out fic?

Obsidian Stadium erupted with applause. People leaped from their seats, clapping and screaming their delights, some even throwing flowers onto the stage.

Beneath the floodlights, the singer smiled and bowed. She took the microphone once more, and immediately the cacophony began to die down.

“Thank you so much everyone!” said Meg. “I’ve had a great time performing. Now, as you know, this is the last performance of the last night of my tour.” She paused for a moment to let the crowd shout, some cheering their support, some begging her not to leave. After a few seconds Margaret held her hand up and the noises ceased almost instantly. “Which is why,” she continued, “I have composed a very special song, for this one night.”

Excited whispers raced in the crowd around the stage. “This is what I was telling you about,” one fan hissed to another. “Get your phone ready!”

Meg adjusted the mic, took a deep breath, and set her hands on her guitar. The lights behind her dimmed and for a moment, the world went completely silent.

_“Together, we’ll set our feelings out upon the wind…_

_…and carve a path forward into the future!”_

The crowd screamed again. Meg’s fingers found the guitar strings and she played perfectly as the backing drums kicked in. Although she was alone in the centre of the stage, the hundreds of eyes upon her made Margaret smile.

_“Every day is the same story_

_I simply exist without purpose, wasting my life away…”_

Ignoring the rules, fans were frantically streaming Margaret’s last performance. The internet exploded, thousands of people talking all at once. Chat groups flooded and several websites crashed.

Behind the stage, in the back, a single person smiled.

_“…Let’s go on an adventure together, hands outstretched,_

_as travelers of the wind!”_

In both no time at all and a full eternity later, the last few notes faded into the night. The crowd roared again, and Meg smiled through her tears.

“Thank you so much!” she said, words almost lost beneath the cheers. “Thank you so, so much!” Meg blew kisses into the crowd as more flowers flew around her.

Beneath her feet, at the very front, one fan yelled into her friend’s ear. “Apparently it was supposed to be a duet!” Frey screamed.

“I wonder who the other singer would’ve been?” Lest shouted back hoarsely.

The applause lasted for a good fifteen minutes, Margaret smiling and bowing through all of it. The drummer walked forward, the technicians came onstage-–everyone got their turn. But there was someone missing, Meg thought. Someone else who was supposed to be beside her.

Meg signaled to the crowd one last time. Once again, it quieted almost instantly.

“There’s one more person we need to thank tonight,” Margaret began. Her heart was in her throat–she could be ripped apart for this. Her agent, her friends, her parents, everyone she knew had advised against it. But it had been long enough. No more hiding.

“As some of you may know, _Travelers of The Wind_ is supposed to be sung by two people. Two people who want to journey through life together, forever.”

Meg paused a moment and took a breath. She hadn’t been this nervous since her very first stage debut. Usually the crowd’s eyes were points of light, a sign of how many people supported her. Now they pressed like needles.

“I would like to introduce someone very special tonight,” said Margaret, and if her voice shook, she ignored it. “Someone who, even though she doesn’t sing, was my partner in that duet all the same.”

Meg turned towards the left stage entrance. She held out her hand, imploringly “Forte…”

For once, there was no screaming. Forte entered to whispers and stares, impassive behind her black suit and sunglasses, but heart pounding in her chest. She reached Meg and took her girlfriend’s hand, squeezing it tight.

For a moment, Meg couldn’t breathe. Everything could go so wrong so suddenly.

“Some of you probably recognise my bodyguard,” she managed. “Forte… Forte has been by my side since the beginning. She’s protected me. She’s saved my life.”

Margaret looked at her girlfriend. For all her fear, there was warmth and happiness in Meg’s grey eyes, and this close, she could see it returned through the shades. Forte gave an encouraging nod, and the smallest of smiles.

“Which is why I want her by my side forever.” Taking Forte’s left hand, Meg slipped a ring onto her finger.

It was like a dam breaking.

Obsidian Stadium _trembled_. Cheers and screams shook the stage.

Cheers and screams of joy.

Somehow, somewhere, a voice broke through the rest: _“Kiss already!”_

Meg and Forte complied.

The noise, impossibly, got even louder.

Margaret barely heard a squeak. Forte’s hands were around her waist, and Meg reached up to undo the stiff bun, releasing Forte’s wave of beautiful blonde hair. She ran her fingers through it and held her girlfriend tight, relishing the strong, loving embrace.

They kissed as though they were the only people in the entire world.

Eventually they had to break for air. Meg had an impressive lung capacity, but kissing Forte always made her breathless. They were distracted, somewhat, by a pretty blue flower landing on Forte’s shoulder. She plucked it off and tucked the stem into Margaret’s hair.

Meg reached up and gently removed Forte’s glasses.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” Forte replied. “I'll travel with you forever. Of course I’ll marry you!”

They turned towards the crowd together, still in each other’s arms. Hundreds of people stared back, every single one of them smiling.

“Thank you,” Meg sniffed. “Thank you, and… see you next time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I was being a little lazy by using the English translation of Kaze no Traveler but I love that song and wanted to include it~


End file.
